


What Shattered Hearts are Made of

by LadyTacoBell101



Category: Bleach
Genre: Betrayal, Demons, F/M, Heart Break, Hell, M/M, Multi, No Beta, Romance, Secrets, original gotei 13, there's a prophecy, we die like wo/men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTacoBell101/pseuds/LadyTacoBell101
Summary: We have all heard about Shunsui and Jushiro's long relationship, having been friends since they met at the academy, but what if their was another that was just as close with them? Yamamoto said he never had a son but what if he had a daughter? Who is Yamamoto Mikazuki and why has she come back after centuries of exile?





	1. An Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net under the name of "The Flower, The Fish, and The Void"

The thousand year blood war had finally come to a conclusion. The Shinigami had won in the end, but not without some heavy losses on their own side. Though Shunsui has no doubt in his mind that they will be able to repair fully, at least in a physical sense. With four captains, one being the head commander himself, one lieutenant, and countless other seated and unseated shinigami killed it will take a while longer to heal emotionally.   
  
Shunsui reflected on the events of the war as he and Jushiro looked at the newly constructed memorial, a simple pillar with a few inscriptions engraved into it, made in honor of the man they considered a second father. The sun slowly crept out of sight, signally the end of another chaos filled day.   
  
"Hey Shun, what do you think happens to us when we die?" His old friend and lover questioned, as he kept his gaze towards the memorial. Showing no hint of emotions expect in his misty sorrow filled eyes.   
  
IIt was a thought provoking question, what happens to the dead after they die again? "I don't know. Maybe we get reincarnated again as humans or maybe..." Before Shunsui could finish his thought someone interrupted him.   
  
"Or perhaps, we get sent to the abyss to reflect on every single one of our mistakes and failures for the rest of eternity, and quite possibly, even after that." They both turned around as soon as we heard the voice and were shocked to see a familiar face from their past, someone they never thought they would see again.   
  
Standing there when they had turned around a woman from a memory, the past. They were never meant to see her again, but there she is. With the same, hauntly, glowing red eyes that seem to pierce through your soul, the same pale white skin because she disliked sunlight, the same midnight black hair that she usually left undone letting it fall past her waist, the same… well, everything. She’s the carbon copy of the Mikazuki they remember, and yet, at the same time she was a completely different person.   
  
"Mikazuki, is that really you?" Jushiro exclaimed in shock, there was certainly no mistaking it though. It was Yamamoto Mikazuki, their, former, lover and captain of the gotei 13.   
  
"In the flesh." Mikazuki said, her face was neutral, but her ruby red eyes were filled with same amusement they had rarely seen her without. “Well, as much as our kind can be, right?”   
  
Her long black hair swayed in the breeze as she stood several feet across from them. Shunsui found himself hating the distance, he longed to reach out to her and pull her into his embrace. To never let her go again, the war had already taken a lot from him, the opportunity to get something back was enticing, so very enticing. He was to will himself to stay where he was. She was, and still is, a traitor to the soul society. She can never be trusted, he reminded himself.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Shunsui questioned, after he found his voice again, shocked had caused him to temporarily lose it.   
  
The amusement disappeared from her eyes, light a dying light, a dark sadness replaced it. "I have not come here to cause a scene, I swear, just to pay my respects."   
  
"You didn't seem to have much respect for your father the last time you were here." Jushiro stated, and he was right. The few words she exchanged with her father, before disappearing from the soul society forever, or so it had seemed at the time, had been nothing close to a love filled goodbye.    
  
Her eyes turned cold at his statement. "Says the one who does not know the whole story." She spat the words at them like venom.    
  
"And just what is the whole story?" he asked, his guard was still firmly in place.   
  
"That matters not, as of right now, I did not come here to explain myself to anyone." She responded stiffly, nose tilted slightly in the air as she crossed her arms, struggling to repair her cool composure. The Yamamoto temper was beginning to show through the cracks.   
  
"And why not, I think we, of all people, deserve to know the whole truth." Shunsui pushed, he felt himself getting irritated, and was raising his voice a notch.   
  
'Why does she have to keep them in the dark? She was always so secretive never trusting anyone completely, including including her own father. Maybe if she did we could've helped her out of her mess.' He reasoned in his mind.   
  
"Yes, after everything, you owe us at least that." Jushiro agreed, the edge in his voice surprised Shunsui, but he guessed that even the kindest of people can get angry when an ex is in the equation.    
  
This made her really angry, she lowered her arms to her sides in balled up fists. "I owe you two nothing." She shouted, then when they thought she was going to choose between fight or flight, and mentally prepping for both, she straighten her body and closed her eyes. "I come back here to pay my respects to my deceased father, if you have a problem with that then leave." Mika spoke through gritted teeth, she really did have Yamamoto's temper.   
  
"We have more right to be here then a traitor like yourself." Jushiro practically yelled back at her. This was starting to get out of hand fast. "When was the last time you even saw him?"   
  
This made Mikazuki's expression turned from anger to one of guilt and sadness, she started to speak in a soft, quiet, tone. "I am aware that I have been gone for a long time, and that I did not leave under the best circumstances in the first place. I would love, more than anything, to explain, but I physically cannot."   
  
"How come?" Shunsui asked, holding back a sarcastic remark that would get him nowhere with Mikazuki.    
  
"It is...complicated, I do not even fully understand what's going on with everything." She looked like she was struggling to say the words. "I am also bound to an oath that prevents me from telling certain things."   
  
"What oath?" Jushiro asked. He looked warily at her, not knowing what to think.   
  
"I can't tell you." She looked in pain as if she was trying to fight off something.   
  
"Then what can you tell us." Shunsui didn't care if he sounded desperate, he needed to know. Despite everything that has happened, Jushiro and him still felt something for her and it hurt to see her in pain.   
  
"I, I can warn you, at least just a little bit." Her body started to tremble. Both men were shocked once more, they had seen Mika at one of her lowest points before, but it’s never been  like this.   
  
"Warn us about what. Mika, what is going on?" Jushiro was starting to get worried.   
  
"The time will come when the empty throne below will be filled. The chosen one will receive the fallen angel and either war or peace between hell and the realm of the dead will begin." Mikazuki's voice sounded as if those weren't her words, more like she was repeated something she’s hearf a thousand times over. When the last word left her lips, her knees buckled underneath her, causing the woman to fall to the ground.   
  
Shunsui and Jushiro rushed forward to catch her, before the woman could fully hit the ground. "Mika, are you alright?" Shunsui asked once she was in their arms, the old nickname slipping out unintentionally.   
  
Once they helped her back to her feet, she immediately stepped away from the captains. Recreating the distance that had been between them. Mikazuki shook her head a couple of times to clear it. "I am fine." She replied, but she winced and held a hand to her head.   
  
"What's wrong?" Jushiro questioned, worriedly, as his stretched out towards the woman before them. It stayed there not moving forward, like he was deciding whether or not if it would be worth it.    
  
There was once a time that Shunsui knew that he wouldn’t have hesitated in pulling her into his embrace. Now though, was certainly not that time. Mikazuki betrayed them, betrayed the whole of soul society.    
  
"I sincerely apologize." Mikazuki spoke, voice hoarse with emotion.   
  
"For what?"   
  
"This." Before they could question more, Mika lift her and it started to glow. Before it could register in their minds she had already cast the kido, Inemuri.   
  
_ 'Just let us help you.' _ Shunsui mentally pleaded. The world around them slowly started to get darker. The last thing they saw was the look of true sorrow in her eyes. Then the two hit the ground, falling into a deep slumber.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

“Soutacho?”

"Soutiacho, are you alright?" Shunsui awoke to the worried voice of one of his lieutenants, the one that happened to be his niece.

_ 'What happened?'  _ He inwardly thought. He remembers going with Jushiro to the memorial and the shock of seeing Mikazuki there, but the rest had still been a little fuzzy. Perhaps it will clear up when the headache he’s received from her kido, and the sudden fall to the ground, has worn off.

"I'm fine l, Nanao, at least I think I am." Shunsui slowly pushed himself up, his body ached from lying on the hard ground for too long. Pressing a hand to his pounding head, he groaned and search his surroundings. He was still in the same area, but the sun dipped lower into the sky. They must've been asleep for over an hour, at the very least. "Wait, what about Jushiro?"

"I'm alright as well, no need to worry." Jushiro answered as he began to awaken as well.

"So, Nanao, not that I don't enjoy your company, but what are you doing here?" Shunsui had told her that they were most likely going to be gone for the rest of the evening, and gave her the chance to go home. So the ever so busy lieutenant could relax for once.

"This is coming from the person that assigned me to follow him, and basically know of his location at all times." The young lieutenant gave her captain a deadpanned look as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"You got me there."He replied as he abruptly pulled himself to stand up fully and proceeded down a path that would lead him to his desired destination, making a quick gesture for the other two to follow him.

"Where are you going?" Nanao asked when Jushiro and she caught up to Shunsui, the two falling into place by each of his sides.

“We’re going to check some records, there’s something I need to see

“What did exactly happen, anyways?” Naneo inquired.

“Well while we were visiting the memorial, we ran into someone from our past. Then I believe she used kido to knock us out, while she made her get away.” Jushiro explained.

"Who was it? And why were they there?" Nanao's curiosity leaked through her usually professional tone.

"It's a sorta long story, but I guess we got some time." Shunsui explained as he began to walk back to the first division barracks, with the other two following in suite. "When we went we to see the memorial we ran into an old...friend, one that we haven't seen in over 500 years."

"Her name was, err, is, Yamamoto Mikazuki." Jushiro added, putting a small emphasis on the family name.

Nanao figured out the connection almost instantaneously, her gray lit up with the realization. "Oh, I wasn't aware that Yamamoto-soutiacho had any family."

"Mikazuki was the only child he ever had, her mother had died at childbirth, and since he was the head captain, she would’ve been made a target for many of the Seireitei’s enemies. So he decided kept her hidden for the majority of her childhood, with help from the other captains at the time." Jushiro continued. “Shunsui and I met her when we were teenagers, just entering our first year at the academy."

“She said she came back to pay her respects to Yamamoto, but we have a hard time believing that.” Shunsui finished. 

“How come you’ve never spoken of her before now?” Nanao has heard many stories about their past, but never even once did she recall this woman. Who’s supposedly been friends the two for a long time. 

Shunsui and Jushiro sighed heavily, sharing a brief glance, before Jushiro spoke again. “Long story short, she’s a traitor, and it’s became a touchy subject for those who knew her.”

“Yourselves included?”

Jushiro opened his mouth to answer again, but instead choose to just nod an affirmative, putting an unspoken end to the conversation. Causing the three to walk the rest of the way in complete silence.

Upon reaching the entrance to the central 46 compound, Nanao decided to break the quietness. “What are we doing here?”

Shunsui answered without casting his niece a glance. “We’re going to take a little visit to the Daireishokairo.”

“Why though, what would we need from there?” Jushiro requested, clueing Nanao in that even he didn’t know what Shunsui was thinking. 

Shunsui then turned to Jushiro and Nanao with a rare expression of seriousness on his face. The two knew that look meant business. Even his voice was even, lacking his default teasing tone, as he delivered his answer to the other two. 

“We’re here to uncover the truth of Mikazuki’s betrayal.”    


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think, the next chapter will be posted once I finish editing it. See ya then!


End file.
